


The farthest distance between two is misunderstanding

by UnlimitedSkye



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Injury, It was great though, The third movie destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedSkye/pseuds/UnlimitedSkye
Summary: The Light Fury doesn't catch Hiccup in time.





	The farthest distance between two is misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Toothless refers to humans with the "they/them" pronoun because genders are confusing, but refers to other dragons by their biological sex (he/she). (Hopefully it doesn't get confusing)
> 
> I had a random idea when watching the movie and this happened.

When Astrid found Toothless alone on the cliff with no riders or Light Fury in sight, she realised something was really, really _wrong_.

Toothless was struggling to stay awake, clawing at the ground, and Stormfly had rushed to try and help as soon as she slid off her back. The fluttering grass, rocky hills and endless ocean below the cliffside formed a picturesque scene- except, _Hiccup wasn't here._ She felt her knees give out below her, fearing for the worst as countless dragonriders appeared from the horizon _(and Hiccup wasn't there_ ).

Maybe he's still fighting off Grimmel on the Light Fury, chasing away at the back of the mountains- he'll be back again with a humble smile on his face, doing the impossible once again.

Because that's just who Hiccup is-

_“-Hiccup?!”_

The frightened cry came from Valka, the last of the dragonriders outward yet to land. A large, blinding reflective light ascended from far below the cliff- _the Light Fury-_ and tightly held in her mouth was Hiccup.

Toothless let out shriek, whether for him or her she wasn't sure, but as soon as the Light Fury laid Hiccup on the grass, Astrid rushed to his side.

He was wet, no doubt from _falling in the ocean,_ his prosthetic is gone and his chest moving only minimally, if at all. Without hesitation she stripped away his armour, or, what was left of it. His right shoulder pad was gone, while a large bleeding gash ran down his left arm where all of the armour was missing. His legs weren't much better but what worried her most was the lack of breathing that was much clearer now that his chest plate was removed.

Brushing Hiccup’s wet hair away from his face, Astrid remembered what her father had once said to her.

“ _Our ships are strong but they're no match for a dragon’s fire. When you grow up and sail the oceans you need to know how to save your friends.”_

She'd naively said that she would've slain the dragon before it got to them, but she's glad she listened carefully.

Aligning her hand atop of his heart she pressed mechanically in hopes of expelling the water and restarting his heart. She tilted his head up and breathed into his lungs- _the lips that should've been so warm and loving were so cold and lifeless_ \- please, wake up, _I can't lose you_.

She moved her hands back atop his heart and continued pressing. This time she heard and felt the sickening crunch of his ribs breaking- her vision blurred and she felt her own chest burn.

“ _Now, you have to know that sometimes this will break their ribcage, after all, those are the bones that protect their heart.”_

_“Isn't that bad? It could kill them!”_

_“Yes, but they'd be dead too if their heart stops pumping, so when it happens I need you to be strong, okay?”_

_“Okay!”_

She's not strong. It's not okay.

She pressed her lips on his again, wishing for him to kiss back. Gods, please, you can't take him away.

As she aligned her hand again she heard a cough. The body below her hands stirred and it coughed out the water that was clogging his lungs.

“Hiccup!” She did everything in her power to stop herself from crushing him with a hug. But her relief didn't last long when the supposedly transparent ocean water had hints of red.

His eyelids cracked open, but he seemed unfocused and confused.

“I-is T-Toothless…? ”

Of course he would. “He's fine, you should worry about yourself!”

“W-what-” and he's cut off with violent wet coughs.

“Hiccup-!”

“Did you see him fall?” Said Fishlegs, _when had he gotten here?_ “He might have a head injury.”

“N-no.” She ran her hand around his locks of hair and found nothing- physically.

“We need to know where he fell from.”

“Hiccup,” she swallowed, he looked _so fragile_ , a terrible sight that reminded her of 6 years ago when this all began, “Did you fall off from the cliff? Or lower?” she asked softly.

And after a moment of hesitation- “H-higher.” Said Hiccup.

Astrid has heard stories of those falling off the edge of Berk as a means of escaping from the fire breathing dragons-  they’re all easily from heights lower than this cliff, and all that was left were their prosthetics that floated to the top of the ocean. Hiccup had fallen _higher,_ and he’d _lost his prosthetic_.

“Wait.” Shouted Snotlout, “Where’s Grimmel?”

“Now’s not the time, Snotlout.”

“Now’s exactly the time,” said Snotlout fiercely, “we need to get him out of here if he’s going to swoop in with his whatever-dragons the next second.”

Another cough.

“H-he’s g-gone.” Hiccup said weakly.

Dawning a frown, Valka spoke delicately, “try to stay awake Hiccup, we need to assess the damage.” And after a pregnant pause, something barely above a whisper, “I can’t lose you too.”

\---

Toothless watched his second favourite human fall to their knees, staring at the sky beyond. Between the dizziness and the constantly drooping eyelids he remembered her saving him, and then immediately going after his favourite human.

Hiccup.

When she’d returned, far later than he’d hoped, she was carrying Hiccup. Their eyes were closed.

He watched them cry, begging for Hiccup to wake up- before he slowly fell into slumber by her side.

\---

When Toothless awoke, he watched Hiccup sleep. They were in a house- not the one they’d left behind months ago, but a newly built shelter in this new place.

Another human was by the bed, staring intently at Hiccup, holding their hand like they would slip away at any moment.

They looked sad.

Toothless was sad too.

\---

She found him the next day, and urged him to follow her outside.

He followed her to the beach, where he’d watch her take off without him for the last time because of his fin.

She called lovingly, licking him and circling him fondly.

_I’m okay._

But when she’d taken off again-

_Let’s go back._

Toothless hesitated.

_I’m okay. But they’re not._

_They asked me to save you first. They’re… a good human. Now, let’s go back._

_But..._

_Your human would’ve wanted you to go too._

_Hiccup._

_\---_

Toothless returned to the house, where Hiccup was still asleep.

His rock was missing, and the wooden floor was uncomfortable, but he’d stay.

_I’ll stay and watch, this time, I’ll protect you._

\---

Many different humans came to visit Hiccup. They told stories, and Toothless watched intently as they came and returned with a sad smile.

 

His second favourite human came most often, then it was Hiccup’s mother.

Their interactions bared similarities, both giving loving nudges and touches that Toothless knew Hiccup would’ve melted into if they were awake.

 

They also cried the most.  


The loud one came in often too. They seem to come and “report” to Hiccup. Whilst Toothless stayed indoors by their side, a lot of things were happening in the village.

 

The round one brought the tiny one. They said that he always made them happy, so Hiccup should wake up and cuddle with him too.  


The two that looked alike came too. One of them said they were sorry they led the bad man back, and the other said Hiccup was ready.

 

For what, Toothless wondered.

 

\---

Hiccup awoke in an unfamiliar structure.

The bed wasn’t nearly as soft as the one he remembered, and the ceiling just… _looked different._ His head was killing him, and there was a dull, throbbing pain in his chest. Before he could lift his arm, a familiar, black creature came pounding onto him.

“T-Toothless-!”

His companion growled happily, pouncing around the room, but strangely only pressed lightly on his right arm.

“Where are we bud?”

Toothless stopped jumping around, letting out a confused growl, he stared back intently at Hiccup.

What happened?

They were… fighting…?

“Ah!” Hiccup shouted loudly, an influx of memories rushing back to his mind.

And before a second could pass, a group of familiar faces rushed in from the door. They yelled his name in unison, and before he could register what was going on he became the victim of a dog pile.  

Almost immediately, pain struck from his chest and left arm. Hiccup hissed, and was quickly followed by a low growl from Toothless, urging everyone to step away.

“Sorry dude. I forgot that you almost died.”

“I almost- what?!”

“You almost died Hiccup.” Astrid said quietly, and Hiccup could see tears at the brim of her eyes.

Gods, he can’t ever remember Astrid crying, it’s a terrible, terrible sight.

“Hey, I’m alright now.” He lifted his right arm, willing Astrid to come in for a hug.

“Yeah.” She said, gently nudging and placing her head comfortably at the crook of his arm.

They hang around in silence, something Hiccup never thought would’ve been possible with this group of people. Slowly, he tried rearranging his memories back into a singular timeline.

“So…” he asked, “What’s been going on?”

Eyes start darting around the room. The awkward and uncomfortable gazes landing on a singular person.

Snotlout let out a sigh. “We weren’t sure what to do- with the dragons and the village. But at the least we’re safe… for now.”

Right.

It’s a painfully difficult decision- but more than anything Hiccup wants everyone to be happy. He’d realised it when he felt so powerless, watching a singular human capture the Alpha of dragons. Toothless, just like him, would do anything to protect his kind.

“I think…” he starts, taking a deep breath and willing himself to say the words that he’d known but never had the courage to say, “we should let the dragons go.”

“What?!”

_“Why?”_

Although friendly dragons had only been apart of a quarter of their lives, everyone has grown attached and dependent on the dragons as well. It’s strange, how years and years of traditions (misunderstandings), can change so quickly and turn the world upside down. Sometimes Hiccup still thinks he’s dreaming.

And perhaps, it was _too_ quick.

“Astrid and I have found the Hidden World. And clearly, the dragons would all be safer there. Alone.” He said slowly, “Toothless being the Alpha, he can truly protect them from other people that want to hurt them. The world isn’t ready for humans and dragons to live together- the past 6 years and the sheer amount of human enemies we’ve been fighting against is the perfect proof of this.”

Realisation seemed to dawn on the others, sullen faces, but, also ones filled with understanding.

Light nudging by his left brings Hiccup back to the present. Toothless is staring back with wide green eyes.

“That’s what you want, right bud?”

Unexpectedly, he shakes his head.

“But- what about the Light Fury? You can’t stay.”

“Well…” Said Fishlegs, almost timidly, “Toothless hasn’t left this room once after the Light Fury left.”

“What?”

“I think he wants to stay. With you.”

“It’ll only be more dangerous if he stays. As much as I want- I can’t-” He felt his own eyes burn, his chest tightening but not because of his injury. Dragons had always been terrifying- but that all changed when he met Toothless. Those years of adventure and travelling were- and would probably be the best times of his life. That’s why- he can’t be so selfish anymore… Toothless deserves his freedom- and to be with the one _he_ loves.

I’ve always been so caught up with what I wanted that I’ve never realised what Toothless _needed_.

“Toothless…” and he felt Toothless prod softly at his hand- reminding him of the first time he had reached out and formed this Forbidden Friendship.

“I…” Dragons can’t speak, and honestly Hiccup isn’t sure how much they can actually understand. However, for the longest time he had communicated and understood what Toothless wanted, even without words and a common language.

“You know you can leave anytime, right bud?” and Toothless growled as if in understanding. He stood from his place and turned around, but instead of leaving, he ran in circles, all to lead right back by Hiccup’s side.

“You can stay,” Hiccup said, letting out a heavy sigh, “but, promise me you’ll leave one day, and live your own life.” _The one I had stolen away when I shot you down._

Gently, Toothless licked Hiccup all around. None of this washes out- but for once, Hiccup is really glad.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I always felt that they were too quick and accepting to saying goodbye- I could get Hiccup, because we got to see him struggle, but Toothless kind of just went? Was his goodbye of him staring back at Hiccup after he built him his new fin???  
> Yes, Hiccup's connection with a Night Fury has put Toothless in danger many times, but so has Toothless-  
> When Hiccup was so willing to put Toothless's life ahead of his, I wondered what would've happened if that had led to more consequences.
> 
> Ultimately I imagine their ending being the same- that they'd have to say goodbye, but whether it was because of the movie run time or what-so-ever the ending felt rushed (the time skip and them meeting again also came quick enough that it didn't really cause an impact yet) so this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Feel free to discuss your thoughts about the ending lol because I have a bunch of them (I saw the movie a month ago though so I hope my memory of it hasn't degraded) Also as always improvement for writing is greatly appreciated!


End file.
